


You Belong To Us Now... (Hoodie/Masky Love Story)

by Mockingjay_Frost_Mellark (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mockingjay_Frost_Mellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye had been ready to end it all. She'd been through so much lately. Too much. She couldn't take it any longer. But, when she tried to make it all stop, two unlikely people blocked her. They didn't want her to die. They'd loose her forever. They didn't want that. Not at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Us Now... (Hoodie/Masky Love Story)

Skye screams as the twins Tobias and Annabeth Cornath push her to the ground. All that is missing; the third twin, Bryn. These three were Skye's tormentors. Everyday. Every week. Every month. For the past year or so.

"Heh... Stupid bitch! This'll teach you to not do as we say!" Tobias shouts, jumping on Skye's outstretched arm. She screams again, cradling her splintered arm to her chest and scrunching into the fetus position. Her pale face gathering mud as it had rained all morning. School ended ten minutes ago and ten minutes ago Skye had tried to leave them premises and walk the five miles home unharmed. How well _that_ had turned out.

" _Annabeth, Tobias..."_ Bryn strides up to the back of the school, throwing his arms around said siblings. "You started without me?" 

Don't you hav


End file.
